The inventive subject matter relates to an output driver of an electronic circuit, and more particularly, to an output driver operable over a wide range of voltages.
In general, there exist devices operating at various supply voltages in an electronic circuit. Accordingly, building an input/output interface circuit requires an output driver that can normally operate over a wide range of supply voltages.